familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anson County, North Carolina
Anson County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population was 25,275. Its county seat is Wadesboro. History The county was formed in 1750 from Bladen County. It was named for George Anson, Baron Anson, a British admiral, who circumnavigated the globe from 1740 to 1744, and later became First Lord of the Admiralty. Like its parent county Bladen, Anson County was originally a vast territory with indefinite northern and western boundaries. Reductions in its extent began in 1753, when the northern part of it became Rowan County. In 1762 the western part of Anson County became Mecklenburg County. In 1779 the northern part of what remained of Anson County became Montgomery County, and the part east of the Pee Dee River became Richmond County. Finally, in 1842 the western part of Anson County was combined with the southeastern part of Mecklenburg County to become Union County. Cities and towns *Ansonville *Lilesville *McFarlan *Morven *Peachland *Polkton *Wadesboro Law and government Anson County is a member of the regional Centralina Council of Governments. As of the 2000 Census, Anson County is located entirely in North Carolina's 8th congressional district and is currently represented in the 111th United States Congress by Larry Kissell (D). Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 25,275 people, 9,204 households, and 6,663 families residing in the county. The population density was 48 people per square mile (18/km²). There were 10,221 housing units at an average density of 19 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 48.53% White, 51.64% Black or African American, 0.45% Native American, 0.57% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.32% from other races, and 0.46% from two or more races. 0.83% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,204 households out of which 31.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.80% were married couples living together, 19.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.60% were non-families. 25.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county the population was spread out with 25.20% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 29.00% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64, and 14.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 96.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,849, and the median income for a family was $35,870. Males had a median income of $27,297 versus $20,537 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,853. About 15.50% of families and 17.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.90% of those under age 18 and 16.70% of those age 65 or over. Notable residents *James Holland, (1754–1823), born in Anson County, United States Congressman from North Carolina. Filmmaking in Anson County Steven Spielberg filmed The Color Purple mostly in Wadesboro, and a large white farmhouse (the Huntley house, which is located in Lilesville, NC and is an old farmhouse located few miles off Highway 74) was used extensively as the main exterior location in that film. Most of the town scenes were done in nearby Marshville, NC in Union County, NC which is a small town in the county directly to the west of Anson County; the store is an actual store called Apple Jacks and dirt was laid out of over pavement during filming. The film Evil Dead II was also filmed in Wadesboro, and the Huntley house became the production office for the film. Most of the Evil Dead II was shot in the woods near that farmhouse, or J.R. Faison Junior High School, which is where the interior cabin set was located. Adjacent counties *Stanly County, North Carolina - north *Richmond County, North Carolina - east *Marlboro County, South Carolina - south east *Chesterfield County, South Carolina -south *Union County, North Carolina -west National protected area *Pee Dee National Wildlife Refuge (part) See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Anson County, North Carolina References External links *Anson County government official website Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Anson County, North Carolina Category:Established in 1750